


The Space Pirate Rebellion

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Outer Space, Space Battles, Space Flight, Space Opera, Space Pirates, spoilers in character tags i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: An AU where everyone is a space pirate, because my friend did some really cool art of it.
Kudos: 14





	1. Lars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Admiral Lars was leader of the Pirate Rebellion’s fleet — a job he took very seriously. Which is why he decided to oversee this particular battle  _ personally,  _ rather than leave it up to his subordinates.

This was the most crucial battle in the war against the Gem Empire, with nearly all of the Rebellion’s fleet pushing up against some of Homeworld’s most powerful ships.

“Lars,” Rhodonite said from their control station. “Yellow Diamond’s Arm Ship is dropping out of warp!”

Lars thought for a moment. “Rutiles, what’s the composition of this patch of space?”

“30% Oxygen, 70% Carbon Dioxide,” Left Rutile began. “Admiral, we’re reading  _ atmospheric pressure.” _

Lars smirked. Space had a tendency to throw them some bones every now and then. “Rutiles, get us as close as you can to Yellow Diamond’s ship.  _ I’m going for a walk.” _

The Rutiles complied, getting the Sun Incinerator right above Yellow Diamond’s ship. Several Topaz soldiers stormed onto the hull. The Sun Incinerator’s hangar bay opened up, and Lars  _ leapt  _ out, dual-wielding his blasters. Attack fighters and debris rained down behind him, as ships either fired everything they had, or were shot down in spectacular explosions.

He took out nearly half of the Topazes before he floated down onto the Arm Ship’s hull, and even more once he landed. The pink-skinned pirate blew the smoke from his gun barrels.

“Some days, I’m just lucky,” he remarked.


	2. Connie

Connie was one of Lars’ most trusted lieutenants — even if her rank was actually Commander. She was primarily in charge of their ground assaults, but after seeing Admiral Lars single-handedly storm Yellow Diamond’s ship, she had an idea.

Jasper, a high-ranking Quartz general, was dropping out of warp in a big, green Handship. Connie’s troop transport, carrying mainly former corrupted Gems and other defectors, dodged heavy fire to meet it.

“Get us onto the hull of that Handship,” she ordered Centi, her pilot.

“Aye, Commander,” Centi said, putting the engines at full speed.

The transport ship carried minimal weapons and shielding, and technically their orders were to stay behind the battle lines, but Connie tended to see orders as mere  _ suggestions. _ After all, what was the point of troops that never got used?

Weapons fire slammed into the ship, rocking its inhabitants around the cabin. Centi gripped the controls, sparks flying from the console. “Commander, I’m losing the engines!”

Connie looked through the viewscreen, seeing the Handship growing closer. “Alright!” she barked. “Everyone get into jump positions! On my orders, we go out the back onto the Handship! Understood?”

The troops nodded, and once they got within 100 feet above the ship, Connie gave the order. They all made it onto the bright green hull without a hitch, and Connie grabbed Centi at the last second, diving out of the wrecked vessel.

“Thanks,” Centi remarked, bruised from the rough landing. “But I think we have bigger problems.”

Jasper emerged onto the hull, helmet and Gem destabilizer already primed.

“I’ve seen bigger,” Connie said, brandishing her sword.

And soon, it was Jasper who was begging for mercy, as fire engulfed the Handship and Connie had her hanging onto the side, as masterful in personal combat as she was at strategy. Connie held out her sword, her gun also at the ready.

“Do you surrender?” Connie asked, a slight smile on her face.

Regardless of Jasper’s answer, Connie was debating stabbing her in the chest anyway.


	3. Garnet

Garnet’s ability to foresee events made her a key candidate for fighter pilot. When Lars’ gang of pirates formally merged with the Crystal Gems’ rebellion, she passed her flight tests with flying colors.

Garnet didn’t feel true stress until battle, however. So many possibilities, so many decisions that weighed on those possibilities coming to fruition… It was enough to make her fear for her life, as she blocked out  _ everything  _ and essentially flew blind.

But in this battle, the battle to end all battles, that wasn’t going to cut it. Fighter craft were being shot down everywhere she looked. It was just pure luck that she wasn’t one of them.

“Okay, okay, I can do this, I can do this,” Garnet muttered to herself, opening her future vision back up, like a dam finally letting water through.

Garnet saw the possibility that a downed fighter above her would collide with her craft. She dodged it in the nick of time. Garnet saw a future where an enemy fighter locked onto her and fired a defeating blow. She engaged in evasive maneuvers.

As the battle waged on, Garnet felt more and more comfortable with the various futures. It was still stressful, but she knew if she wanted to stay alive, she had to fly to the best of her ability.


	4. Amethyst

Amethyst wasn’t  _ officially  _ a member of the Pirate Rebellion, but she couldn’t stay away from a fight for long. She was more of a “privateer” than a pirate, and more of a fighter than a rebel, which usually meant she butted heads with the rebellion’s leadership. Today, though? They needed all the help they could get.

Amethyst’s ship wasn’t big, but its small size meant it was incredibly maneuverable. She dodged phaser fire like it was nothing, swinging her ship back and forth through the invading fleets of Roaming Eyes and Handships.

But as good at flying as Amethyst was, it wasn’t why she joined the fight. She wanted  _ excitement,  _ she wanted  _ adventure.  _ And as Blue Diamond’s armship dropped out of warp in front of her, she knew exactly how to get it.

Punching her ship to maximum speed, Amethyst blasted her way onto one of the Armship’s fingers. She threw open her ship’s hatch and leaped out, landing on the Armship’s blue hull. Amethyst realized soon after that she was undetected, with no soldiers emerging from inside the ship to attack her.

She did, however, see Garnet’s fighter craft flying ahead of the Armship, with a Roaming Eye firing close behind her. Amethyst pulled out her blaster and aimed, sliding down the Armship’s finger as she lined her shot up with the Roaming Eye.

Amethyst gave a smirk and fired, hitting the Roaming Eye and disabling it just long enough for Garnet to get away.

“All in a day’s work,” Amethyst thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you could just look at more of E350's art that'd be great: https://www.deviantart.com/e350tb/gallery/all


End file.
